


Noah'spresso

by KrisLetang



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Coffee, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff and Crack, Starbucks, questionable parenting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:48:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28186398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KrisLetang/pseuds/KrisLetang
Summary: Barba is forced to make a difficult deal in order to secure his morning coffee.
Relationships: Rafael Barba/Olivia Benson
Comments: 12
Kudos: 53





	Noah'spresso

**Author's Note:**

> For Dom who liked my ridiculous idea about Barba trading baby Noah for a cup of coffee. Title creds to Anni.

Rafael was exhausted. He’d been up the entire previous night; Noah had been sick, and Liv needed her sleep. She’d been up with him the whole night before, so Rafael had rocked the baby and tried to soothe him, and he’d only slept a total of three hours. Normally, Liv would watch Noah the next day so he could catch up on his sleep, but he had a few days of vacation, and she’d been called into work. 

His day had only grown more complicated when he needed to get groceries. They had nothing in their fridge, so he and Noah had made the trek to the nearest grocery store. Noah slept while he filled a cart with what they needed, and he paid for the food, feeling like a zombie. He needed to go to his bank to get some cash, but he was exhausted, and he wasn’t going to make it without a coffee. 

On his way out of the bodega and down the street, his phone started ringing, and he maneuvered his phone up closer to his ear so he could talk to her. “Hello?” he said. 

“Hey, Rafa. I’m getting out of work now. I’m sorry it’s taking so long. I’ll be home soon,” Liv said. 

“I’m out,” he said. “Getting groceries. You can meet me at Starbucks if you’d like though.” 

“Sure, why not. I’ll take Noah then so you can relax when we get home. I’m sure you’re tired,” Liv said. 

“Me? Never. Especially not after I have some caffeine running through my veins,” he said. 

“As if your blood isn’t entirely made of caffeine already,” Liv said, and he laughed. “Alright, I’ll see you soon.” 

Rafael sighed, kissing the top of Noah’s head as he walked into the Starbucks. The line was long, and he checked his watch as he stood there. It would at least give Olivia time to get there. He might as well order her a latte while he was there. He was the last in line, and he slowly followed the others to the counter, scrolling through his emails. Noah was sucking on his fingers as Rafael finally reached the counter. “Isn’t he just the cutest?” the girl at the counter said, and Rafael smiled tensely. “Do you mind….could I maybe hold him? I just love babies, and he’s just adorable.” 

“Um, sorry, but no thank you,” he said. He gave her his coffee order, reaching for his wallet in his back pocket. He paused when it wasn’t there, checking his front pocket instead. He didn’t have his wallet. He frowned. He  _ needed _ the coffee. He had an idea; he knew immediately that it was a terrible idea, but it might just get him his coffee. “Um, I guess you can hold him if you want,” he said, chewing his lip. He glanced around. Liv wasn’t there yet. “Just for a minute though.” He hesitated for just a second then before he let her hold Noah. He tapped his foot, waiting for her to give him back. 

After what felt like a lifetime, she finally did, and he held the baby close. “I um, I seem to have left my wallet at the bodega.” 

“Oh don’t worry about it,” she said, smiling and handing him his drinks. He smiled again. 

“Thank you,” he said, taking the cup holder. 

As soon as he turned around, he saw Olivia at the door, and she looked both amused, her eyebrows raised as he watched him. He tried his best smile, looking as innocent as possible, but he knew it was too late. “Hello Dear,” he said. “I got you a latte.” 

“Did you just trade my son for that coffee?” she asked him, arms crossed. 

“I plead the fifth?” he said, but her eyes narrowed. “Listen, Liv, it was more like….a loan. I got him back.” 

“Rafa,” she said sternly. 

“Um,” he said. “Okay, listen, I left my wallet at the bodega, and I  _ needed  _ that coffee, Olivia. I swear. It was just a loan.” 

“Give me him,” she said, reaching for Noah. “And that.” He handed over the latte, tossing the cup holder and following her from the store. “A loan,” she said, shaking her head. 

“I got you extra caramel,” he said. She still glared in his direction. 

“We’re still talking about this when we get home.” 


End file.
